The girl is mine (Reverse Pines, Pinecest & Mabifica)
by adrinettexstarpines
Summary: Donde Mabel Pines quiere aclarar sus sentimientos y algunas cosas.


'Disculpa, ¿puedo hablarte solo por un minuto?'' Mabel Pines, se cruzo de brazos frente al muchacho. Esta hizo su cabello moverse a un lado de su cuello, con un movimiento fino. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo con indiferencia, pero eso es lo que siempre hacia Mabel al mirar a alguien. No sabias si era odio o asco, aveces eran los dos.

Dipper Pines, la miro al igual con indiferencia, clasico de los dos hermanos mas reconocidos en Gravity Falls. Este se acomodo mejor en su asiento, doblo una rodilla sobre la otra y dejo que sus brazos se relajasen. '

'Dilo rapido, no tengo mucho tiempo'' la castaña solto un suspiro, sentia como algo dentro suyo se ablandaba, pero no iba a permitirlo. Se puso firme.

''¿Por que no tienes mucho tiempo, hermanito?''

''No es algo que te importe'' miro hacia otro lado. Mabel tenia curiosidad, mas sobre un familiar suyo. El unico que era ''cercano'' a ella era Dipper, su tio Stan solo le importaba el dinero.

 _Eres mi hermano, me_ importa.

''Tienes razon'' se mordio la lengua. Dipper la miro extraño, nunca le daba la razon. Decidio ignorar eso.

''¿Que quieres decirme?'' Mabel sonrio sinicamente a direccion de su hermano. Levanto su mano derecha, vio sus uñas con aire superior para despues mirarlo a el de nuevo.

''No es tan dificil de entenderlo...'' camino hacia el, con movimientos de cadera, ligeramente moviendola de un lado a otro. Con tanta gracia de la cual Mabel podia aprovecharse algunas veces ''La chica es mia'' Dipper arrugo su entrecejo ''Pacifica''

Este lo entendio todo con tan solo nombrarla. Mabel estaba celosa.

''Esa chiquilla siempre esta en tu mente, te hace mal Mabel''

''Yo no pedi tu opinion'' lo miro mal. Dipper tambien le regreso la mirada, para despues mirar hacia otro lado, como siempre hacia al mirarla.

Le incomodaba, la belleza de su hermana le incomodaba de una manera brusca. Es que era perfecta, con una cara de angel pero una personalidad del diablo. Ella podia engañar a cualquier persona, podia usar su cuerpo y el movimiento de caderas. Aparte de la magia que compartian los dos. Nunca se debe confiar en Mabel Pines. Y Dipper lo sabia muy bien, por que tampoco se podia confiar en el.

''De acuerdo'' Dipper dijo despues de un momento de silencio ''Pacifica, es tuya'' se levanto, era un poco mas alto que Mabel. Tuvo que inclinar un poco su cabeza para estar a la altura del rostro de su gemela ''Pero si ella regresa a mi, no me culpes'' Mabel tenso la mandibula, apretando los puños.

''Acercate a ella y estas muerto'' declaro con molestia. Dipper sonrio con burla y en movimiento tenia a Mabel acorralada en la pared, sus manos tomando las muñecas de la castaña con fuerza y poniendolas a cada lado de su cabeza.

''A menos que seas tu la que regrese a mi, hermanita'' dijo con tono engreido. Miro sus labios y despues sus ojos azules. Tan igual a los de el. Mabel comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa pero no iba a perder la postura frente a el.

''Te he dicho que no me gusta que me toquen''

 _Excepto Pacifica._

Dipper se acerco al rostro de Mabel, a escasos centimetros de sus labios.

''No quiero volver a lo de antes...'' Mabel murmuro, cerrando los ojos. Dipper paro su movimiento, parpadeo y se alejo de ella lentamente.

''Como quieras'' dijo con tono duro. El corazon de Mabel latia rapidamente contra su pecho, sentia que casi se podia salir ''¿Eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme?'' se puso a espaldas. Mabel sabia que estaba enojado, pero ya no podia hacer nada para apoyarlo. Las cosas ya no eran como antes.

''Si...''

''Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas'' Dipper tomo un libro de su estante y lo tomo entre sus manos, como si lo que acababa de pasar no importaba. Pero claro que lo hacia, Dipper no podia concentrarse en el libro que estaba tratando de leer para ignorar el hecho de que su hermana lo rechazo. Era la primera vez, y todo por culpa de Pacifica. Estaba celoso.

''Dipp... Yo-yo la quiero'' era uno de los momentos en que Mabel tartamudeaba gracias a que su corazon no se tranquilizaba y el miedo. Dipper sintio una punsada en su pecho. Solto un gruñido en bajo.

 **''Los Pines no quieren y no aman''** Dipper le dijo, con tono frio. El hecho de decirlo tambien lo lastimaba a el, pero era algo que tenia que pasar, ellos no podian mesclarze con los sentimientos. Aunque era muy tarde, los dos ya tenian sentimientos.

''Eso puede cambiar...'' Dipper ya no tenia paciencia, volteo encarando a Mabel.

''¡Somos asesinos, somos estafadores!'' grito, haciendo que Mabel retrocediera un poco ''¡Personas como nosotros no pueden querer y ser queridos!''

''¡Si tan solo dejaras que alguien te quisiera!''

''¡Yo trate, Mabel!'' grito de vuelta, enojandose mucho mas con ella y con el mismo ''¡Pero la chica no me quizo!''

''¡¿Y acaso yo tengo la culpa, Dipper!?'' lo miro muy molesta.

'' **¡Es que tu eres esa chica!** '' Parecia como si el corazon de Mabel habia parado por unos segundos, tenia cara de sorpresa y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¿Habia escuchado mal?

''¿Que...?''

''¡Si, esa chica eres tu!'' le dio la espalda. Lo habia dicho, lo habia confesado y la reaccion de su hermana era algo que ya esperaba ''Asi que vete antes de que pase algo malo''

''Dipp, te amo, pe-pero no puedo...'' su voz sonaba quebrada, y era gracias a que en sus ojos contenia lagrimas. Estaba llorando, Mabel Pines estaba llorando, por que Dipper era la unica persona capaz de hacerlo.

''Solo... vete'' Mabel ya no dijo nada mas y salio, dando un portazo. Dipper se dejo caer en el sillon de cuero, con un suspiro.

Esto era un desastre y uno que no se podia reparar, ni usando magia.

Dipper extrañaba todo lo que paso con Mabel de pequeños, los juegos, como era solitario pero al lado de Mabel podia sacar su lado tierno y cariñoso. Mabel era su persona favorita en el mundo y la acababa de perder.

La castaña salio de lo que era la casa en la que vivia con Dipper y su tio Stan. Las lagrimas bajaban de su mejilla con rapidez y no podia controlarlo, tenia que llorar, tenia que desahogarse. Se adentro en el bosque muy rapido, pasando por algunos arboles en donde Dipper y ella habian dejado marcas.

Cuando sintio que ya estaba demasiado lejos, se dejo caer en el pasto tan verde y frio. Siempre hacia frio en el bosque. Era de sus lugares favoritos, los cuales pasaba el mayor del tiempo con Dipper cuando eran mas pequeños.

Siguio llorando, hasta que escucho unas ramas quebrarse, eran pasos. Se puso alerta y con una mano saco un pequeño cuchillo hecho de su magia. Visualizo a lo lejos una rubia que daba pequeños saltos a su direccion, se podia ver desde aqui las ropas de colores pasteles. Su cabello brincaba con ella de una manera infantil. Hizo que su cuchillo se esmufara. No podia evitar sonreir de ternura al verla.

''¡Mabeeeel!'' Pacifica grito corriendo mas rapido a su direccion, Mabel se levanto con una sonrisa. '

'Hey, Pazz'' levanto la mano. La rubia llego a ella con un abrazo fuerte y un beso dulzon en la mejilla.

''¿Hablaste con tu hermano?'' Pacifica le pregunto con emocion ''Ya sabes... de nosotras'' dijo con un rubor en las mejillas.

Mabel sintio un revoltijo en su estomago pero igual rio un poco.

''Si'' Pacifica la abrazo ''Pero ya sabes como es Dipper, demasiado frio para tener corazon'' bromeo, sacandole una risita a su novia.

''Te quiero, Mabs'' Pacifica confeso.

 _ **Los Pines no quieren y no aman.**_

''Yo tambien te quiero Pazz'' dijo con sinceridad, para acercarse a ella y despues besar sus labios. Sabian a fresa y eran tan suaves. Los adoraba.

 **Las cosas podian cambiar, y lo estaban haciendo para los dos gemelos.**


End file.
